I Love You Daddy
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "Well I'll admit it is a tad bit unorthodox but if you want to try it I see no real reason not to." Blaine and Kurt decide to try a new kink in the bedroom. Warning: daddy!kink, daddy!Blaine, baby!Kurt


**Raye: Apparently I have a new fetish…it's called daddy!kink.  
>Allie: Dude!<br>Raye: I know, I know but…it's kind of hot. It grows on you, just try it.  
>Allie: Well…okay…<br>Raye: Thanks.**

**Warnings: Daddy!Blaine, Baby!Kurt, rimming; future!fic**

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to say I don't own Glee…but I really really wish I did!**

_I Love You Daddy_

"Hey Kurt um…what's this?" Blaine asked as he clicked through the history on their computer.

"What's what?" Kurt sighed as he walked into the room, looking over Blaine's shoulder.

"Well I was looking through the history on here to find that acting website off of google and…why were you looking up daddy porn?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt flushed heavily and looked off to the side, embarrassed, "I-um, well I was just…it doesn't mean that, wow…I'm sorry." Kurt babbled, finishing lamely, looking down at the floor.

Blaine felt his lips tug into a smile, even after five years Kurt still retained a kind of angelic innocence at all times. He stood and pulled Kurt into a hug, "Hey, don't be sorry, I'm not upset with you…I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me. You should never be embarrassed about something you like or want to try."

"You'd be willing to try it? You don't think it's creepy?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"Well I'll admit it is a tad bit unorthodox but if you want to try it I see no real reason not to." Blaine replied, petting Kurt's hair gently, "How about we start tomorrow when I get home and we can safeword out if we begin to feel uncomfortable."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, still blushing lightly, "What should our safeword be?"

"Glee?"

"Glee."

**xoxo**

"Kurt baby I'm home. Where are you?" Blaine called as he shut the door and removed his jacket and shoes.

"In here Daddy." Kurt replied from the bedroom. Blaine felt a shiver roll down his spine. There was just something so deliciously taboo about this whole roleplay.

Blaine walked into the bedroom and sucked in a breath. Kurt sat perched on the bed in a soft baby blue t-shirt and white cotton short shorts. He was reading what appeared to be a children's book with a stuffed animal tucked under his arm, his thumb in his mouth. Kurt removed his thumb and looked up at Blaine with wide innocent eyes. Oh God why hadn't they done this earlier? "How was your day Daddy?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding incredibly young and sweet.

Blaine sighed, "It was okay I guess, but I did miss my baby." He said, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "How was your day?"

"Bad." Kurt pouted, "Rachel was being a meanie."

"Aww, my poor baby boy." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close, "Why was Rachel being mean?"

"She wouldn't let me come over and play with her and Finn. She said she and Finn were too busy for me today and I should just stay at home." Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Blaine, "It's not fair. I just wanted to play." He said, the tears bubbling over, "Daddy will you play with me?" He whimpered.

"Shh, shh baby. It's okay." Blaine said, wiping Kurt's cheeks. "How about we play our special game? The one that makes you feel good." Blaine suggested.

Kurt slowly nodded, his fingers clutching at Blaine's shirt. "Daddy…" Kurt whispered.

"Hush now baby, no more tears." Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. Kurt mewled and clutched Blaine's shirt tighter in his fingers. Blaine slowly slid his tongue out to trace along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt hesitantly opened his lips to Blaine. Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth with a groan. Kurt tasted like sugar and cream and sunshine and everything good he'd ever felt, seen, heard, smelled, or tasted. Kurt ran his tongue alongside Blaine's almost nervously. Blaine pressed his lips harder against Kurt's for a moment before pulling back. "That's my good boy Kurt." He said affectionately as Kurt panted back against the sheets.

"D-Daddy…" Kurt whimpered, a flush covering his face.

"Just relax baby. Daddy will take care of everything." Blaine smiled, dipping his head down to suck on Kurt's neck. Kurt squealed and wiggled beneath Blaine, giggling. Blaine smirked and bit down on Kurt's shoulder, leaving a red mark as he pulled away. He moved his hands down and removed Kurt's t-shirt, tossing it to the floor. Blaine licked his lips and leaned down, lapping at Kurt's nipple, and sliding his hand up to touch the one he didn't currently have his mouth on. Kurt gasped and arched his back with a whine, his hands moving up to grip Blaine's hair.

"Feel good baby?" Blaine asked, switching to lap at the other nipple until they were both hard. Kurt nodded frantically, panting softly. Blaine smirked, "Good." He said, biting down on the nipple and sucking hard. Kurt screamed and bucked his hips, whimpering loudly. Blaine pulled away and ripped off Kurt's cotton shorts to reveal the older male was wearing nothing underneath.

"Oh what's this? No underwear?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow, "Does Daddy need to teach you how to dress?"

"No Daddy." Kurt shook his head, "Wanted to surprise you."

"Oh?" Blaine smirked, "Well I am indeed surprised baby." Kurt blushed brightly. Blaine reached his hand down to stroke Kurt's arousal gently. Kurt moaned softly and closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip. "Kurt…flip on your stomach for Daddy, I want to give you a surprise now." Blaine said, pulling his hand away. Kurt whined for a second before nodding and flipping over onto his stomach.

Kurt gasped loudly when he felt a tentative lick to his entrance. Blaine buried his face between Kurt's thighs, parting his cheeks gently. Blaine moaned softly and licked at the red clenched hole again with a broader, longer lick. "D-Daddy." Kurt let out a soft pleasured sob, playing it up a little bit for Blaine's benefit. Blaine hummed and stuck his tongue out straight, sliding it into Kurt's hole. Kurt moaned and squirmed beneath Blain, pressing back into his face.

Blaine pulled back for a second, "Quit moving Kurt; let me work." He said before moving his head back down, sliding his tongue back into Kurt's entrance. Kurt keened and bit down on his lower lip.

"Daddy, oh _Daddy_." Kurt whined, clenching around Blaine's tongue. Blaine pulled back only to slide a finger into Kurt, wriggling it around to loosen him up before adding a second finger. "Ngh, Daddy that hurts." Kurt whimpered, his eyebrows drawn up in a frown.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lower back gently. He knew he wasn't really hurting Kurt, but it worked perfectly for the sake of the roleplay. "Shh, baby it's okay. Who's Daddy's good little baby boy?" Blaine cooed as he scissored his fingers.

"I-I am." Kurt gasped out, "Daddy, mm, I love you Daddy." Kurt breathed out and Blaine groaned. That word _did_ things to him.

Blaine removed his fingers, "Okay baby this is gonna hurt but just relax. Daddy's gonna make you feel so very good." He whispered into Kurt's ear, pressing his cock against Kurt's relaxed entrance, pressing in slowly and gently until he was buried to the hilt.

Kurt let out a soft moan, clenching his eyes shut against the stretch and burn. Blaine tilted Kurt's head back and kissed him deeply, rolling his hips in just a little further to hit Kurt's prostate. Kurt cried out and bucked back against Blaine.

"Mm, so tight and hot baby." Blaine grunted into Kurt's ear as he began to thrust slowly but deeply into the older male. Blaine kept his thrusts slow until Kurt finally snapped.

"Fuck Daddy harder!"

Blaine growled, "Such a dirty little mouth." He said, thrusting his hips harder and faster into Kurt, gripping his hips tightly in his hands. Kurt cried out and bucked back against Blaine as well as he could. Blaine slid his hand around to grip Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking it hard and fast in time with his thrusts.

Kurt's eyes widened and he let out another cry, "Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"Come on baby, cum all over my hand and our bed. Get us filthy." Blaine snarled into his ear, biting down on his neck hard. Kurt came with a scream, spilling over Blaine's hand onto the sheets. Blaine came moments later, emptying himself inside of Kurt, pulling out only after he had completely spilled himself inside.

"That's my good baby." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the temple, "Do you want to go take a bath?"

Kurt hesitated before shaking his head. He was too tired. "Nuh-uh…maybe when we wake up." He mumbled, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "I love you Daddy." He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips before laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"I love you too, my precious baby boy." Blaine replied in a soft voice, holding Kurt close as they both drifted off to sleep.

**xoxo**

**Raye: Not bad right?  
>Allie: I guess…<br>Raye: Oh whatever…flames will be used to sterilize razors to cut myself!  
>Allie: Emo ass… -glances off to audience nervously- No offense…<strong>


End file.
